Spectrometers having an interferometer for electromagnetic radiation may need a mirror system and a detector. Conventional interferometers may have a size of about a few cubic centimeters. Thus, such spectrometers may be too large to be used in size restricted applications, e.g. in smart phones or automotive applications.